hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jointa
""Vice Lords, nigg'."' ' -John while dealing with rats that attempted to leave his gang. John Jointa is a known warlord especially around the El Corona streets and Idlewood. Making him and his gang the most dangerous men in the southern part of Los Santos. He is also known for having many enemies and with other gangs. Life John Jointa grew up somewhere around the East/South part of Los Santos and grew up in a hood with his parents, which sadly died after a drive-by that Beach Side Ballas did. John made friends at his childhood, one of them are Rufki Bush. When John became an adult he encountered a gang called El Corona Purps. He decided to join them and get rich and become a warlord. When John got promoted to one of the leaders in Purps, sadly one of the founders got shot twice in the chests by an unknown Salatruchan from Mara Salvatrucha XIII (most likely to be Russel Jackson). The gang went corrupt and everyone went mentally crazy, except for John and Rufki. After many years of full domination over the South Los Santos area, El Corona Purps began becoming weak and gradually losing their influence on the streets. The last leaders of the gang were in daily conflicts, thus the gang were dividing into different groups, which concluded in beefing each other. Even shootouts between the different crews started happening often and it weakened the gang further. The members of former mexican cartels, which were controling the streets in the old times are noticing the problems in Purps and began to keep track of the situation in El Corona, waiting for the opportunity to strike and destroy the weakened Purps. Years later the El Corona area went dead and there would be noone there, except hobos and drug addicts. John decided to start up his own gang called Vice Lord Nation, and their hood would be there. He would clean up all the mess there and try to make it look like it did before. Today is John recruiting new hoodrats for the hood and made a new friend with Chris Kempf. Chris is an important gunman for the gang and helps John a lot. One day, John got brutally shot down when suddenly their enemies from Grove Street made a drive-by. The FMD dispatch reported it and sent a unit by the name of Senior Paramedic Harry Johnson. Harry managed to patch up John's wounds and sent him to hospital, Harry later on gave John a ride back to his hood. John was very thankful for what Harry did to him. Few months later, Harry Johnson even came to John's hood and giving out free vests and patched up John's minor injuries. John and Harry became good friends and they are both still good friends. Sadly, a few months later John was critically drunk after his serial fuddle and wretched inside John's Gold Club. Went outside and leaned himself on his car's lid, trying to stay on his feet. He slided into his Cadillac 84, turning the engine on. Suddenly John jumps on the gas, driving off recklessy. He kept pressing the pedal to the max whilst passing through El Corona. Approaching the next turn, but failed. Crashed in a brick wall, brutally smashed inside his vehicle, losing his consciousness after the hit. John got multiple traumas after the crack up, reamaining unconscious until the paramedics came. After 20 minutes, John got hospitalized. Suffering from a few life saving operations. He'd still be in a state of coma after the operations, still nobody knows if he'll survive. Vice Lord Nation later on became disbanded due to a massive corruption between every member. Personality John is a dangerous criminal, but he appreciated people that are very helpful to him and his gang. John doesn't like when someone in his gang snitches and he will send his gangsters to "talk" to the snitcher. John is always down for action, no matter what. Gallery John jointa.png|John Jointa standing in his gang HQ. john & chris.png|John and Chris talking. Category:Players